Les MiserablesGravitation style!
by FanOfLoveForever
Summary: It is time for the cast of Gravitation to become the miserables ones by putting on the musical...Les Miserable!


**DAR: Ok people. This is my new fic! And it's my first Gravitation fic! I have, what do ya call it, well, sorda fallen in love with Gravitation, sad I know. XD I am also trying to find more yaoi manga's. If you know any, please tell me of them. :D Ok, this is going to be a cross-over of Gravitation and the play Les Miserables:O**

**Shuichi: -comes in- DAR does not own anything! She does wish that she owned Gravitation for if she did, there would be more episodes of the anime.**

**DAR; Right, onto the story:D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To: Members of Bad Luck, Manager and Producer of Bad Luck, Members of Nittle Grasper, and Workers of N-G building:  
I have just finished signing the papers, making it official that NG will be participating in a musical. Yes a musical. This musical, happens to have all signing in it and yes, you MUST come to the meeting that will be held about it and try-out. If you get a part, you are required to keep it or else. More information will be posted soon.

Signed,  
Tohma Seguchi  
President of N-G Building  
Member of Nittle Grasper

Somewhere else, a few others were getting similar letters…

**XXX**

"A musical?" the pink-haired vocalist asked curious as he looked at the sheet of paper in front of him.

"Yes Shuichi. A musical just like the paper says. And we all have to take part of it…" Suguru moaned out. He did not want to be in a musical. He was not a singer, he played, not sang. The members of Bad Luck, with their producer and manager were standing in one of the practice rooms, reading the sheet of paper they had just received. All over N-G building, the workers of it were reading theses papers, wondering why in all the seven hells there president had signed for them to be in a musical.

"I wonder what play it will be…" Hiro asked randomly.

"I would not care, as long as it has lots of guns and violence in it!" The blonde gun crazy manager cried out as he raised a gun from his shirt and shot at the ceiling.

Sakano fainted while the others went under the tables, trying to protect themselves from the crazy American.

Over at another part of the town, someone was not to happy about this musical either…

"No," The blonde writer said flatly to his brother-in-law.

"Eiri-San…think about this before you say no…" The brother-in-law, Tohma, calmly asked.

"I already made up my mind, the answers is still no." Yuki Eiri leaned back into the couch more, and took a drag from his cigarette. "Why would I want to be in a musical anyway?"

"Well, it will give you a break from work." Tohma said quietly, watching Yuki smoke.

"I still say no…"

"Very well…I am sure there is someway to get you to say yes…" Tohma smiled to himself as he looked at the ground.

"What are you saying?" Yuki sat up and tried to look Tohma in the eye. Tohma looked up and gave him one of those smiles that you knew he had something planned.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Anyway, I must be off. Call me if you change your mind. I am sure you know the number." And with that, Tohma stood up, grabbed his hat, and went out of the apartment with Yuki still on the couch, bewildered.

Later that night

Yuki sat at his desk in his study. Trying to type more of his novel, but could not think.

'Damn that Tohma, what the hell does he have planned?…And where is that brat?' Yuki thought, staring at the laptops screen. The brat should be home any second, but it seem to take forever to Yuki.

"Tadaima Yuki!" a voice cried out into the apartment. Yuki smiled for a second when he heard footsteps coming to his study and continued to look at the screen while we pretended to work. The door opened and there was his pink-haired brat with violet eyes. Yuki thought he was an angel from heaven, but he could never let him know that. The pink-haired singer went over to Yuki, got onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, blocking his view from the screen.

"What Shuichi? I'm busy…" Yuki asked, staring at his lover.

"Sure your busy Yuki…" Shuichi said with a grin. He leaned up and gave Yuki a peck on the lips before seating himself comfortably on Yuki's lap. Yuki, seeing he was not going to get any work done at this rate, sighing, picked his lover up from his lap, and started to carry him out of his study to the living room where he sat Shuichi down on the couch.

"Did you eat yet?" Yuki asked, yawning.

"Nope, I just got back from N-G…Oh! Guess what!" Shuichi started to jump up and down in his seat. Yuki turned and walked to the kitchen while muttering loud enough for him to hear,

"I don't care brat. I'm going to start making dinner. Stay out of here, I don't want you burning the apartment down."

Shuichi pouted for a bit, then brightened. Well, if he could not tell his lover now about the musical, he would just have to do it later! With a smile, Shuichi closed his eyes and relaxed against the couch. A little nap while he waited for Yuki would not hurt anyone, no?

After what seemed like five minutes to Shuichi, he was woken up by Yuki calling him in to eat. He jumped up and rushed to the kitchen to his lover…and dinner!

Yuki was already sitting when he got there. He took a seat across from him, gave Yuki a smile, and then started to eat.

"Don't you dare choke brat…" Yuki said as he watched Shuichi eat at a fast speed.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Shuichi said while still eating. Yuki gave him an odd look, and began to eat himself.

"Yuki! Guess what we were told today at practice!" Shuichi said, finally taking a break from eating.

"That you guys sound like crap?" Yuki teased, even thought he never thought they sounded like crap.

"No!…Well, Suguru did say I sang like crap today, but then again, he says that almost everyday…" Shuichi said and then shook his head, "But, that is not what I wanted to tell you. We were all told that N-G building is going to put on a musical! And Tohma thought it would be a good idea for you to try out also, what do ya think?"

"…No…" Yuki said and got up to wash his dinner plates.

"Why not?" Shuichi asked, jumping up to also wash his dinner plates with his lover.

"I don't have time…Plus, I could not be bothered."

"But Yuki, you would do great in a musical I bet!"

"…Still no…" Yuki turned away and went into the living room to sit on the couch. Shuichi followed.

"Please? At least try-out?" Shuichi asked, getting on his knees in front of Yuki, "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Yuki asked while raising an eyebrow, this could be interesting…

"Yes, anything!" Shuichi cried, now clinging to his lovers legs. Yuki reached his hands down, pulled Shuichi's face up, and kissed him. Shuichi, confused but happy, kissed his back eagerly. The kiss ended all to soon.

"Fine brat, I'll try-out…" Yuki started.

"YAY!" Shuichi yelled before getting cut off again,

"Let me finished," Yuki started, "For me to try-out, you have to do whatever I tell you to do for a month and be my sex slave for a month." Yuki then kissed Shuichi again, before picking him up and walked to their bedroom with Shuichi in his arms.

"Starting now…" Yuki said as they entered the room.

Shuichi was happy enough to agree to these terms.

XXX

"Ah, Eiri-San, I see you changed your mind." Tohma said, giving Yuki one of his 'smiles.'

"Shut up, I am just here for one reason…" Yuki said glaring as they walked into the auditorium. Shuichi ran ahead to meet Hiro who was a few feet in front of them and glomp him.

"Ah, Shuichi, am I correct?" Tohma gave Yuki another smile.

"…Shut up…" Yuki then turned and made his way to his lover who was talking to Hiro while Tohma followed.

"Brat, do you even know what musical this is even?" Yuki asked when they reached him.

"Nope, they have not told us…" Shuichi said.

"I heard it was some musical with a French name…" Hiro stated.

"Tohma…what musical is it anyway?" Yuki gave Tohma a curious look.

"It's called, Les Miserables." Tohma said smiling again. Shuichi gasped and started to jump up and down like a rabbit.

"Les Miserables? Really? I love Les Mis!" Shuichi cried, still jumping with a smile. Before anyone could ask Shuichi how he knew about the musical, a voice cried out,

"EVERYONE! SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Everyone started to sit in the auditorium seats and then looked up to see who had yelled. On the stage in front of them, was a girl of about 16. She had short, curly, brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a sky blue sweater and baggy dark blue jeans with black Batman converse on her feet. (A/N: I do not own the girls outfit xP) When she saw that everyone was seated, she took a breath and said,

"I am pleased to introduce the director of this musical, Lin!" The girl said while another girl stepped onto the stage. This new girl, named Lin, had long dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Lin was wearing a black hoodie that was a size to big, baggy, blue, jeans that were ripped at the knee's and drawn on, and purple converse on her feet. (A/N:…Ok, so I wanted to be the director, so what? Also, I do not own that outfit. XP) The new girl smiled at the crowd before talking.

"Hello all, and welcome! Now, if you did not know, we are doing the musical Les Miserables! Yay! Anyway, there are something's you need to know before we even start the auditions."

Lin sat down on the stage before continuing,

"Now, for those who are familiar with this musical, then you know it is all singing. We are changing that. Most will be singing, but because of changes, some will be dialogue.

"Another thing that you need to know, is that a lot of Act 2 is at the barricade and is a battle. So, we will be picking some people who will just be needed for the battles and that's about it. If you get one of those roles, you will be doing not a lot of singing and will properly die during Act 2.

"One last thing, is that this version of Les Miserables is much different from anything you have every seen before. This, is because me and my team have edited the play to a way that we would like it instead. For example, the characters Marius and Eponine do not exist in this version, but, there songs will still be sung by different characters. We have copies of the way the play is now after we edited it, we will hand those out later after auditions. Oh, and for your information, some guys WILL be playing girl parts, and some girls playing guy parts, so don't be afraid if that happens to you. With that said, anyone is allowed to do any song they wish for auditions, we will tell you when to stop and start depending on the song."

Lin jumped off the stage and went to a guy and girl sitting in the front row of the auditorium. She pointed to them and told them to face the people before she started to speak again.

"This is Linny-" the girl who had been on stage before and was now being pointed at, waved to the audience, "And this is William-" Lin then pointed to the guy, who, gave the audience a wave also. William had short, curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with pink writing on it that said, 'Myspace ruined my life!' and dark blue pants with sneakers on his feet. (A/N: I do not own his outfit…)

"Anyway," Lin continued. "These are my two members of my team who will be helping me direct this musical and also help block scene's and other things. You are to give these two as much respect as you give me."

"Alright!" The girl named Linny chirped and lifted a fist in the air, "Now that Lin has explained everything, let's get auditions started!"

"Yes, I say that is a good idea." William added.

"Alright everyone, we will not have to do auditions for everyone, thanks to Tohma. You see, we have known about N-G building doing this musical for a long time, so Tohma has let us use his secretary camera's to watch you when you work so we can see how you normally act. We have also been able to hear you talk and or sing thought these camera's so we already know which parts should go to who. But, we just need to have a few people sing so we can make sure they fit the part we wanted to assign them. Thank you everyone for listening, we shall now begin, William?" Lin said and turned to him. After giving him a nod, Lin sat down next to Linny and got out her laptop. Everyone's attention went to William as he stood up.

"Ok, first we would like to see a Mr. Shuichi Shindou up here. Please come on up." William said, looking down at his list.

"That's me!" Shuichi said softly to the people around him before jumping up and rushing off to the stage. He jumped onto the stage and looked at Lin and her team, waiting for them to tell him when he should start.

"Mr. Shindou, are you familiar with Les Miserables and it's music?" Linny asked, looking at the pink-haired singer.

"Yes I am. When I was younger, I worked with a bunch of people doing Les Miserables and I got a chance to learn about each part and everything like that." Shuichi said proudly, smiling.

'Hmm…Shuichi never told me he had worked with people that did Les Miserables…" Yuki thought to himself in his seat.

"Great! What song will you be doing them?" Linny asked him.

"I was thinking of doing, 'I dreamed a dream'?" He replied.

"Sounds heavenly. I would like you to start at the beginning and to not stop until either the song is over, or when we tell you. I am betting you have been to an audition before, so you know what we expect. Use anything on stage that you wish to use. We are going to put on the music now, begin when it is time." Lin said while turning on the cd player near her to the song 'I Dreamed a Dream.' While Shuichi, on stage, went to sit in a chair that had been on stage left.

Shuichi sighed and bowed his head as he waiting for his come in, before signing softly,

"There was a time when men were kind, and their voices were soft, and their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind, and the world was a song, and the song was exciting. There was a time, it all went wrong…"

Everyone started in awe as the teen sang. He sounded so sad, and yet, the lyrics were still beautiful. Shuichi stood from his chair, lifted his head and looked at the crowd as he sang,

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life, worth living. I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God would be forgiving."

Shuichi raised a hand to his heart and closed his eyes for a second, before opening them,

"Then I was young and unafraid, and dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid. No song unsung, no wine, un-tasted."

Shuichi's voice was not at a normal level, but still sad. Shuichi took his hand away from his heart and looked at the crowd as he sang,

"But the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunder, as they tear your hope apart. As they turn your dream to shame."

Shuichi now had walked to the middle of the stage. His eyes looked sad and his posture showed that this song meant a lot to him. Either he was being a good actor…or maybe something like this had happened to him? It made the crowd wonder as they watched. His eyes were looking at the ground now.

"He slept a summer by my side, he filled my days with endless wonder...He took my childhood in his stride, but he was gone when autumn came!"

Shuichi looked up at the ground and walked forward a bit. In the corner of his eyes, you could see tears gathering, but they would not fall. Shuichi now had his arms slightly away from his body.

"And still I dream he'll come to me, that we will live the years together. But there are dreams that cannot be, and there are storms we cannot weather!"

The crowd looked almost in tears now as they listened to the singer. Some were even crying. The song and the way the singer was acting with it fit so perfectly, almost as if he had written the song himself.

"I had a dream my life would be, so different from this hell I'm living, so different now from what it seemed...Now life has killed the dream I dreamed…"

Shuichi finished the song and looked to the side of the auditorium while the crowd clapped. They were all impressed, even some where crying. Hell, even Suguru was moved by the song and the way Shuichi sang it.

"Good job Mr. Shindou." Lin said, giving Shuichi a smile and a nod. Shuichi smiled back and got off the stage. He went to his seat and saw the people around him were staring. He shrugged.

"What? Did I do bad?" Shuichi joked and waiting for them to call the next person.

Before anyone could say anything, William called out another name.

"We need a Yuki Eiri up here next. Yuki Eiri." William called. Yuki stood up. Before he could move, Shuichi had given him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck!" Shuichi cried, giving him a smile, "You'll do great!"

Yuki walked to the front and got onto the stage.

"What song will you be doing for us Sir?" Linny asked.

"I was going to do a verse of 'Bring Him Home,'" Yuki said. Yuki knew only that one verse from this musical. He forgot where he heard if from.

"Got it!" Linny cried out and started the music. Yuki waited for the right time before he started.

"You can take, you can give, let him be, let him live. If I die, let me die. Let him live. Bring him home, bring him home, bring him home." Yuki sang. The crowd looked stunned. No one knew that Yuki Eiri could sing. He's a writer, right! Writers don't sing!

"Thank you Yuki Eiri, good job." Lin said, giving him a smile.

Yuki got off stage, and went to where his brat was. His brat had a stunned expression on his face, Yuki smirked at it.

"What? Thought I could not sing?" he said, still smirking.

The team had a few other people come up and audition. Some good, some bad, some in the middle. After awhile, Lin stood up and faced the crowd.

"Alright, that's all we need to know! Tomorrow in N-G building, the casting list will be up. Go look at it, it will tell you when the next meeting is if you made it. Good-bye for now!" and with that, she sat back down and started to chat with Linny and William.

People started to get up and leave, curiously waiting for tomorrow to see if they had made it or not.

The Next Day

The next day in N-G building, a casting list was put up. Some were happy, some were sad, and some were just confused.

**Casting List for Les Miserables  
****Valjean- Yuki Eiri  
****Javert- Suguru Fujisaki  
****Fantine- Hiroshi Nakano  
****Little Cosette-Noriko Ukai  
****Cosette- Shuichi Shindou  
****Thenardier- Tohma Seguchi  
****Madame Thenardier- Mika Seguchi  
Gavroche- Ryuichi Sakuma (With the help of Kumagrou!)  
****Enjolras- Claude K. Winchester(K-San)  
****Other parts that will be given later- Everyone else **

Someplace else, three people smirked to themselves, all thinking the same thing,

'Oh yes, this will be fun…'

XXX

DAR: Ta-da:D The first chapter clear off the sheet. Now, what I must tell you all, is that I am getting my information from a school edition of the play, and editing it even more then it is. So you will see many changes. ;D Until next time!


End file.
